


Scared

by Schezemu (otheranswers)



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Thorin is a wonderful uncle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 06:16:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otheranswers/pseuds/Schezemu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm scared, Uncle." Kili whispers, low enough that the Company can't hear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scared

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first try at fanfiction in several years, so my fanfic-writingskills may be a little rust. Also; English is not my first language, just to mention it. This is not beta-read either, so all grammatical errors and typos are mine. Feel free to point eventual typos and mistakes out if you find any! 
> 
> Written for a prompt over at the kink-meme.  
>  _"I'm scared, Uncle." Kili whispers, low enough that the Company can't hear.  
>  No incest._
> 
> _http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/8478.html?thread=18617630#t18617630_

 

 

“I´m scared, Uncle.” Kili whispers, low enough that the Company can't hear.

 

Thorin let a few heartbeats pass before he shifts his body and let his arms fall open as if he´s inviting Kili to come sit in his lap like he did when he was a little dwarfling.

 

But he isn´t a little dwarfling who is scared of the thunder and lightning anymore; he is a grown dwarf. He is still young; some would likely say he is too young to be part of a quest to re-take their long lost home, but still old enough to have plenty of life-experience and courage to follow his older brother and uncle into death, if it ever came to that.

 

Thorin wasn´t stupid. He could see how maybe he should not have permitted the young dwarf to join the quest. He was still young, naïve and not even close to mature enough to deal with everything they might encounter on the quest. Still, Kili would follow his older brother and Thorin himself to death and beyond without hesitation if they ever would be faced with the possibility of sacrificing their lives for their home.

 

For it is their home, too. Even if they were born long after the dragon drove them from their home and sent the dwarves of Erebor out into the wilderness and into the search for a new home. He had had several moments where he could have sent the youngest dwarf back home to his mother in Ered Luin. But he didn´t, because he knew Kili would never leave them to fulfill a dangerous quest while he could do nothing else but stay in Ered Luin and anxiously awaiting news about the Company and their progress.

 

But Thorin doesn´t say any of this to him. He just opens his arms and gently pulls Kili into a hug. He shifts his body slightly again so Kili can comfortably tuck his face close into Thorin´s neck and just feel a little bit safer after being chased after by goblins and wargs and orcs for hours and hours on end and seeing his uncle, his idol, and one of his parental figures, being reduced to a warg´s chewing toy had been more than enough to scare Kili into believing he would never be able to sleep again.

 

 

Thorin could sit with him for hours and lecture him about the dangers they may face, and several they already have been unfortunate enough to face so early on in their quest, but instead he decides to just hug Kili tighter and whisper into Kili´s hair:

 

“I know you are. I would have been flabbergasted if you weren´t. You just have to remember that every member of this company, and I especially, would do everything in our power to keep you safe, no matter the circumstances.”

 

Kili nods slightly and clears his throat and sniffs quietly.

 

“I love you dearly, nephew, I would never let anything happen to you and I promise we will get our home back. We will live to get grey hair and beards and both you and Fili will find beautiful wives and have several tiny dwarflings that will wreck havoc wherever hey go. You will grow old enough to see the line of Durin once again sit on the throne of Erebor and the kingdom once again re-take the title as the mightiest of all the dwarven kingdoms.”

 

Kili pulls his face away from Thorin´s neck so he can look at Thorin with teary eyes and quietly whispers “Are you sure?”

 

This is one of the rare moments Thorin smiles, he flashes Kili a smile and assures him that yes; he is very sure Kili will grow to be at least three-hundred years old and have a beard trailing the floor when he eventually gives up archery.

Kili huffs and lightly pushes Thorin´s shoulder. They have talked about this for the past fifty years. Kili will not give up archery just so he gets to grow a beard.

 

“Now go help your brother get a fire started,” Thorin smiles and Kili eager to please his uncle as always jumps down from his lap and hurries over to where Fili is already fighting with the firewood to get a fire going.

 

Thorin turns to stretch his legs out in front of him and meet a certain burglar´s gaze when he lifts his own gaze. Bilbo just smiles and makes a quick remark about how Thorin makes a wonderful uncle.

 

He returns the smile and says: “Well, I´ve had a lot of practice when it comes to comforting scared dwarflings during the years.”

 


End file.
